


Chest Pains

by kylarileiza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drug Addict Jasper, ER Doctors Clarke and Jackson, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Police Academy Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarileiza/pseuds/kylarileiza
Summary: AU Modern World. Miller brings Jasper to the ER and runs into a doctor that he'd like to see again.





	Chest Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I'm doing with this fanfic but clearly this fandom needs more fanfics for these two (Jackson/Miller). Was going to write about Raven (my actual favorite character) but this happened instead, lol. Enjoy!
> 
> There will probably be inaccurate stuff here so don't, like, use this fanfic for medical diagnoses (clearly, you use WebMD for that. Haha, no, really, go see a doctor).
> 
> Also, I find it endlessly amusing that Miller, Murphy, and Jackson are all still mostly referred to by last name in the show.

Miller stood in the emergency room waiting area, sipping a cup of coffee he'd gotten from the hospital cafeteria. He was nervous as he waited for news on his friend. Jasper had overdosed on some strong stuff, possibly heroine. Miller couldn't be sure, he just knew it involved a needle and he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. He'd shot off a text to Monty and Harper, the friends Jasper spent most of his free time with. Miller sometimes hung out with him to smoke but had found him barely conscious upon his arrival. He'd called an ambulance and then hitched a ride in it. The EMTs had administered medication on site and said Miller had likely saved his life by calling them.

He didn't feel much like he'd saved anyone's life. Especially not as he waited for the news on if Jasper would even live. Monty had sent a frantic response and was en route to the hospital so Miller waited for him to appear. He peered into his coffee, just waiting, until a voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Hi, I hear you're the one who brought in Jasper Jordan?"

Miller looked up to find a doctor before him, a friendly but tight smile on his face, hand offered for a shake. Miller shook the man's hand. "Yeah, that was me, I'm Nathan Miller. Will he be okay?"

"I'm Dr. Eric Jackson, and he will be okay. He needs lots of fluids and rest." Jackson paused for a moment, carefully considering his next words. "Have you tried talking to your friend about therapy or other treatments for his condition? There is behavioral counseling, medications, we have plenty of brochures on places that have been approved by the National Institute on Drug Abuse."

Miller blinked at him a couple times, confused at first and then feeling warmed at the caring and concerned tone. "Thanks, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

The doctor looked conflicted for a moment. "I just don't want to see you back here again in this situation."

"Kinda doubt I'd be the one to find him again," Miller said bluntly, belatedly realizing it came off a little cruel sounding. "I just meant, I don't think it'll happen again."

"Your friend needs help," Jackson stated as gently as possible, used to people being in denial about their loved ones. "He needs a lot of help and the sooner, the better. If there is a next time, he might not be this lucky."

"You mean we might not get to see you again?" Miller joked, then silently berated himself, flirty jokes were probably inappropriate. Judging by the look on Jackson's face, he thought so. However, after an awkward half-second, a small bemused smile appeared and Miller sighed inwardly in relief.

"Next time you might get a doctor who isn't fond of addicts, yes." His words weren't harsh but Miller understood the implication: not all doctors were equally vested in their patients and drug addicts might be either right above or below prostitutes depending on who you were talking to.

"Got it, I'll keep a close eye on him, promise," Miller raised his cup of coffee to him as if in salute.

Jackson pursed his lips. "Please do. And read a couple of the brochures. I don't want to see you here again."

Before Miller could respond with,  _What about elsewhere?_  There was a flurry of activity into the waiting room as both Monty and Harper came crashing through the doors and racing towards Miller, interrupting anything else he could have said to the doctor.

"Nate!" Monty cried at seeing him. "Jasper! Is he? Is he?" He looked around wildly as if expecting his best friend to materialize next to them.

Harper's hands went to her mouth as if she expected the worst news in the world and tears watered in her eyes. Miller had sent off a rather short and quick text simply stating he'd brought Jasper to the ER because he'd overdosed. She and Monty had imagined worst case scenarios.

Jackson flashed them a reassuring smile. "Your friend will be fine for now. I've spoken with Mr. Miller about his condition. Mr. Jordan should be discharged soon." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving Monty and Harper to grill Miller about Jasper. Miller watched as the doctor left, a purposeful stride in his steps.

 

*** 

It was about three weeks later when Jackson was on shift, he overheard one of the receptionists speaking to a medical assistant. "That new frequent flier is here again."

The assistant raised her brows. "Again? The hypochondriac?"

"Yup! That one."

"He's been here like once a week."

"Twice this week now."

"We're going to have to force therapy on him soon."

A voice came from behind him, one the students in residency, Clarke. "Are we going to check this one out? I'm kind of curious." Jackson nodded, also curious.

Miller had constructed many creative ways to be admitted in, he was pretty sure the staff was onto him, somehow he hadn't run into Dr. Eric Jackson again and if he didn't this time, he might just give up. Nothing prepared him for not only Jackson entering the room he was in, but his good friend, Clarke as well.

Clarke gaped at him for a minute. _"Nate!_ Are you okay!?" 

Jackson frowned. "You know him?"

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine."

Miller looked put out. "You know me, too, Dr. Jackson."

Jackson frowned for a moment before recognition flickered in his eyes. "Oh, Jasper Jordan's friend. How he is doing?"

"Aren't you gonna ask about _me?_ I'm in the ER right now."

" _Why_ are you here?" Clarke asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Been having really bad chest pains," he explained, grabbing at his chest.

Clarke frowned. "I just saw you last night and you didn't say anything about it. You know I'm qualified for that kind of stuff even if I'm not a surgeon yet."

"The receptionist said you'd been here four times now?" Jackson asked with concern. "Have they all been for chest pains?"

"No, I had other issues, too," Miller weakly offered up, desperately trying to remember the other conditions he'd lied about before in hopes of seeing Jackson. Now that he was here, he was flustered and the way Clarke was eyeing him wasn't helping.

"We can start with your breathing," Jackson said, adjusting his stethoscope, only to be stopped by Clarke, her hand out to lightly touch Jackson's arm.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with him? I think I know what's going on."

"Clarke," Jackson warned wearily.

Clarke gave him her best puppy eyes. "Please." She knew she'd win, she always did.

"Just for a little bit," Jackson agreed after a moment of hesitation. With that, he turned to walk out of the room and wait in the hall.

Clarke narrowed her eyes after Jackson left. "Nate, are trying to get somewhere with Jackson?"

"Am I getting somewhere?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You know he's like my brother?"

Miller frowned for a minute. "Oh yeah, I definitely see the resemblance."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No, goofball, remember when we were in grade school that teenager my mom took in after his mom died?"

"That's _him?!"_ Miller asked incredulously. "Why have we never met him? You've been hiding him!"

"He's been busy obviously," she said with a wave of her hand, reminding him where they were. "He usually keeps to himself, not like I've never invited him over."

"Would I have a chance? Would he even consider…" Miller let the question hang in the air, suddenly nervous about what the answer might be.

"I don't know," Clarke replied honestly "I've never seen anyone he's dated; he's never introduced anyone to me or my mom."

"Would he introduce someone to you or your mom?"

"Of course," Clarke said, looking a little offended. "He's like best friends with my mom."

"She never adopted him," he pointed out.

Clarke looked even more offended. "You'd have to ask them about that. I was a little too young when any of those conversations happened. He was fifteen when he came to live with us. It's not like he lived with us for a long time."

"Can you ask him?" Miller changed the subject. "If he'd be interested?" he asked sincerely. Clarke quietly regarded him for a minute, unnerving her friend. "What?"

"It's just you like to move fast and you're pretty different from him. He's a lot different than the last guy you dated."

"And?" Miller prompted. When she didn't respond, he pressed, "Come on, Clarke. Don't get all sisterly on me now. You know I'm a good guy."

"I know that," Clarke said. "I just. No, you're right. I'll ask." She rolled her eyes at the grin he gave her. "I'm not making any promises, though. Like I said, I don't even know if he'd be interested in guys so don't get too excited yet."

"Fine, fine. Well, hurry up and ask or my chest pains are gonna get a lot worse."

"Right  _now?"_

Miller gave her a look like he couldn't believe he was having to explain to her. "I'm already here so might as well. Either way, I don't think these pains are leaving til I find out." 

Clarke shook her head and left the room, finding Jackson still waiting in the hall, looking rather anxious. When he saw her, relief flooded his eyes. "How is he?" he asked. "You know, I'm not really supposed to leave you alone with patients."

"I know. Thanks," she rushed to assure him. "It's just, he really is a good friend of mine."

Jackson looked a bit worried at this. "Really? He brought in that one friend, Jasper. You're not getting into stuff like that, are you?"

"Drugs? No! Of course not. Jasper just has…issues."

"Okay, well, this friend isn't taking drugs, is he? Could be part of the problem he keeps winding up here."

"No, Jackson, he definitely isn't doing anything like that. He's attending the Police Academy right now; he's dad is a cop and his mom was a lawyer. He's not doing any drugs."

Worry returned to Jackson's eyes. "Then maybe there really is a serious health issue. He won't be able to continue training at the Police Academy if there are health complications. What was his name again?"

"His name is Nate. Nathan Miller. And there isn't any health complications."

Jackson frowned at Clarke. "What do you mean? He's been here four times in the last three weeks."

"Because when he was first here, he might have developed a bit of a crush on the doctor that treated Jasper and was hoping to run into him again," Clarke stated coyly.

"What?"

"You heard me." After a couple minutes of pronounced silence, Clarke pushed the subject, "Would you even consider dating a guy? You know my mom wouldn't judge you and you know  _I_ wouldn't." Jackson was aware of Clarke's bisexuality and her poly relationship with Lexa and Bellamy.

"I just haven't really given much thought to seeing anyone," Jackson explained honestly.

"Jackson. You deserve someone. I hate thinking of you living alone," Clarke said sadly. She'd heard her mother express concern over Jackson's lonely living conditions and she shared in those concerns. "I'm not saying it has to be  _Nate,_  but he is a good guy and, at the very least, you'd probably be good friends."

"He is cute," Jackson admitted, trying not to look too flustered.

Clarke smiled brightly. "I thought you'd think so! I think you should ask him out. Might cure his chest pains. Or make them worse. But he's already here, so what does it matter?"

"We're not really supposed to do that," Jackson admonished her.

"Jackson! It's just me," she whispered. "I'm not going to tell and he sure won't. Stop worrying so much." After another minute, she nudged him towards the door. "Well, go on."


End file.
